


Head Over Toes

by Antigone2



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigone2/pseuds/Antigone2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little super short one-shot. Minako is kind of a player, but just because she's allowed, doesn't mean anyone else is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Toes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random drabble barf, pls don't take it seriously.

"I'm heeeeerrreee," Usagi announced, after making a big show of unlocking Mamoru's door with her key and entering without the need for courtesies like knocking.

It had been three years since the last time the girls studied at Mamoru's place (and accidentally destroyed it in the process), and it'd taken just about that long to convince him to allow them back. Considering he spent one of those years dead (presumed to be studying abroad), and then another year _actually_ studying abroad, it wasn't that surprising it took that long for them all to gather back around his coffee table, books open, tea served, and air conditioning on.

"Where's Minako?" Usagi asked, shifting the pile of books over so she could settle next to Mamoru.  She sounded slightly irked that her standing position as 'last one to arrive' had been so easily usurped.    
  
"Oh, she said she'd be a little late," Rei answered without looking up, sliding a strand of hair behind her ear as she wrote something down in a notebook, "She's breaking up with her boyfriend on the way here."  
  
"With Yuuki? Why?" Makoto sounded surprised.  
  
"Failed the trap girl test," Rei said, absentmindedly erasing a figure she wrote down. She passed her notebook to Ami, "Does this look right?"  
  
"Bummer, I thought he was a good guy," Makoto said, shaking her head with a tsking sound.  
  
Mamoru looked confused. "What's the 'trap girl test'?" he asked, finger-quoting while he said the last three words.  
  
"Oh, she uses her Sailor V disguise power to pretend to be some floozy that hits on the guys she's dating," Usagi explained.  Her schoolbag remained closed and she was trying to see how long she could go before someone noticed and lectured her on how 'study groups were for studying', but so far the gossip about Minako had seemed to be distracting enough for her friends.  "If they hit on her back, it's over."  
  
"And they fall for that?"  Mamoru asked, sounding incredulous.  
  
"Don't look so surprised," Rei said to Mamoru, "she's done it to you a few times."  
  
"What?!" he and Usagi cried together in equally shocked voices.  Ami and Makoto looked up in curiosity.  
  
Rei shrugged, "Don't worry, you must've passed, considering you are still," she waved her pen in Mamoru's general direction, "in one piece."  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and, since Usagi had left it unlocked, Minako breezed through, cheerfully. "Hey, all!"  She settled down next to Rei, pulling out her books and papers out all over the table with a toss of impossibly thick blonde hair.

"Sorry, I'm late, break-ups _always_ take longer than I expect them to!"  
  
"Heard he failed the big test. Are you okay?" Makoto asked, looking concerned, but Minako waved it off.  
  
"I'm fine," she said. "I was going to end it anyway, he was way too needy. The trap girl thing was more just for, ya know. Fun."  She frowned, "And for teaching him a lesson about two-timing that he hopefully carries with him.  Save the next girl some trouble."

"Minako, you two-time constantly," Ami pointed out and Minako gave her a look.

"'Constantly' is a bit of an overstatement, jeeze," she countered. "Anyway that's different."

"So!" Minako continued, opening her book, "Ami, can you help me with that 'red-shift' thing in Astronomy and also, explain why Usagi hasn't stopped glaring at me since I walked in here?"

"Rei said you did that trap girl thing to Mamo-chan!" Usagi exploded.  
  
Minako sighed and gave an exasperated look at the ceiling before leveling a 'thanks very much' look at Rei, who shrugged coolly. 

"I didn't know it was this big 'secret'," Rei said.  
  
"It was only a couple times," Minako said, turning to Mamoru.  
  
"A _couple tim-_ " Mamoru said, then cut himself off, brows knitting as he fell deep in thought.

"Oh my god, do girls hit on you so much you are literally trying to figure _which times_ it was me?" Minako threw her hands up in the air.

Usagi glowered.

"No!," he said, running his hand through his hair. Then he paused. "I mean... not... really..."

"Ugh," Minako muttered, pulling her book toward her. "Just so you know, I suffered, too, okay?  You were borderline _rude_ to me the first time," she lowered her voice and said, curtly, "' _Sorry, not interested_ ,'" in what was definitely meant to be an impression of how he was at the time. "Then, the second time you were utterly smashed coming out of a party and - well, let's just say there are some things I can't _un_ hear." She shuddered.

"What did you _say to her_?" Usagi demanded, looking at Mamoru angrily.

"Relax, Usagi, it was all about you," Minako said, rolling her eyes. "Did you know he super likes your hair?"

"Duh," she said.

Mamoru cringed, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I don't know, uh," he cleared his throat, "really remember this."

"Don't worry, it was all very sweet," she said. "Even if it was enlightening about you two in ways I, honestly, did not need to be enlightened."

Usagi gave Mamoru a strange look out of the corner of her eye.  He shrugged helplessly, "I honestly don't know what I said!" He was still blushing a little.

"Look," Minako said, "let's just say he's completely head over toes for you-"

"Heels," Ami corrected, from where she was going over Rei's workbook with her. "The phrase is 'head over heels'."

"Also applicable!" Minako said, pointing a finger and Ami and winking. "But yes, anyway. No worries with this one," she jerked her head toward Mamoru. "He's solid. Just had to check, ya know?"

"Uh-huh," Usagi said, still looking annoyed.

"Anyway," Minako said, pointing to Usagi's unopened bag, "study groups are for studying! Open your books, Usagi, if you wanna keep up your B-average for high school graduation."

If possible, Usagi looked even _more_ betrayed as she sighed and pulled out her books. 

"Maybe later I'll even tell you what he said," Minako said, wiggling her eyebrows and winking, until Usagi's face matched Mamoru's in a faint pink.

It would be another three, or maybe four years, before he'd allow the girls - or at least Minako - back into his apartment, Mamoru decided.

 

 


End file.
